Bladder cancer is the most frequent cancer of the urinary system and was found to be caused by many factors. It is known that bladder cancer is mainly caused by smoking or various chemical substances (paints for leather, air pollutants, artificial sweetening agents, nitrates and the like) which irritate the bladder wall while they are excreted as urine after being absorbed in vivo.
As conventional methods for diagnosing bladder cancer, a method of finding abnormal cells in urine is used, but has low accuracy. Also, cystoscopy comprising inserting a catheter into the bladder and collecting suspected tissue from the bladder is an invasive method having relatively high accuracy.
Generally, when bladder cancer is diagnosed at an early stage, the survival rate of bladder cancer patients is increased, but it is not easy to diagnose bladder cancer at an early stage. As a method for diagnosing bladder cancer, a method of incising part of the body is currently being used, but it has difficulty in diagnosing bladder cancer at an early stage.
Bladder cancers are classified, according to invasion into the muscular layer of the bladder, into superficial cancer and invasive cancer. Generally, about 30% of patients upon diagnosis of bladder cancer are invasive bladder cancer patients. Thus, in order to increase the survival period of patients, it is the best method to diagnose bladder cancer at early stage when the bladder cancer lesions are small. Accordingly, there is an urgent need to development a diagnostic method more efficient than various prior diagnostic methods for bladder cancer, that is, a bladder cancer-specific biomarker which allows early diagnosis of bladder cancer, can treat a large amount of samples and has high sensitivity and specificity.
Recently, methods of diagnosing cancer through the measurement of DNA methylation have been suggested. DNA methylation occurs mainly on the cytosine of CpG islands in the promoter region of a specific gene to interfere with the binding of transcription factors, thus silencing the expression of the gene. Thus, detecting the methylation of CpG islands in the promoter of tumor inhibitory genes greatly assists in cancer research. Recently, an attempt has been actively made to determine promoter methylation, by methods such as methylation-specific PCR (hereinafter referred to as MSP) or automatic DNA sequencing, for the diagnosis and screening of cancer.
Although there are disputes on whether the methylation of promoter CpG islands directly induces cancer development or causes a secondary change after cancer development, it has been found that tumor suppressor genes, DNA repair genes, cell cycle regulatory genes and the line in several cancers are hypermethylated, and thus the expression of these genes are silenced. Particularly, it is known that the hypermethylation of the promoter region of a specific gene occurs at an early stage of cancer development.
Thus, the methylation of the promoter methylation of tumor-associated genes is an important indication of cancer and can be used in many applications, including the diagnosis and early diagnosis of cancer, the prediction of cancer development, the prediction of prognosis of cancer, follow-up examination after treatment, and the prediction of responses to anticancer therapy. Recently, an actual attempt to examine the promoter methylation of tumor-associated genes in blood, sputum, saliva, feces and to use the examined results for diagnosis and treatment of various cancers has been actively made (Esteller, M. et al., Cancer Res., 59:67, 1999; Sanchez-Cespedez, M. et al., Cancer Res., 60:892, 2000; Ahlquist, D. A. et al., Gastroenterol., 119:1219, 2000).
Accordingly, the present inventors have made many efforts to develop a diagnostic kit capable of effectively diagnosing bladder cancer and, as a result, have found that bladder cancer can be diagnosed by measuring the methylation degree using as a biomarker the promoter of methylation-associated genes which are expressed specifically in bladder cancer cells, thereby completing the present invention.